


I'm Yours

by hiera



Category: Monoral, SID (band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Anis et Aki sont en couple depuis un certain temps déjà. Ce soir-là après un live, Anis l'attend dans les coulisses avec une surprise...





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Parce qu'Aki et Anis nous ont offert quelques photos d'eux sur Instagram dans un cadre idyllique en juillet dernier, j'ai laissé mon imagination vagabonder !

Anis l'attendait comme à son habitude dans les backstages avec ce petit sourire que faisait à chaque fois craquer Aki. Comment résister à son air espiègle et mignon à la fois ? C'était aussi ce que se disait souvent le chanteur à propos de son cadet. Lorsque les deux hommes se retrouvaient face à face, ils n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre et le reste du monde n'existait plus. Nul besoin de démonstration d'amour ou de tendresse pour comprendre ce qui les liait et le genre de relation qu'ils entretenaient. Loin de se cacher, ils avaient tacitement convenu que pour vivre heureux, mieux valait être discret même s'ils ne pouvaient faire autrement que de se dévorer du regard. Tout le monde le savait mais personne ne disait rien. C'était leur secret de polichinelle.

\- Est-ce que vous avez décidé de faire un after ? Demanda le plus âgé.

\- Sans doute mais ça ne me fait pas très envie.

Anis acquiesça tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Aki se dit que son amant avait une idée derrière la tête. Peut-être leur avait-il prévu une petite soirée en amoureux ? Du moins pour ce qu'il restait de leur nuit.

\- Alors va prendre tes affaires, je t'attends dans la voiture, déclara le chanteur.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

Anis acquiesça puis lui tourna les talons et sortit par la porte de derrière. Aki ne mit pas longtemps pour le rejoindre. Ses compagnons et collègues savaient que lorsqu'Anis était dans le coin, Aki ne s'éternisait jamais. Il fallait dire qu'avec leur emploi du temps respectif, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour se voir.

Négligeant de prendre une douche, Aki se contenta d'un bon déodorant avant de rejoindre son petit-ami, portant encore le t-shirt du groupe qu'il avait enfilé pour leur dernière chanson sur scène. Anis avait déjà mis le contacte mais attendit que son cadet soit attaché pour démarrer.

\- Où allons-nous ? Demanda le bassiste.

Anis attendit d'être arrêté à un feu rouge pour se pencher vers son jeune amant. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres puis lui murmura :

\- D'abord bonsoir jeune homme.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aki dont le visage s'empourpra légèrement. Anis avait un côté séducteur très doux qui malgré le temps avait toujours autant d'effet sur lui.

\- Bonsoir Shimada-san, répondit malicieusement le bassiste.

\- Quel vilain garnement tu fais ce soir Aki, rétorqua Anis en se redressant.

Le feu était passé au vert et Anis reporta son attention sur la route. À cette heure-ci il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation mais il ne voulait pas commettre d'imprudence en se laissant déconcentrer par le bel éphèbe qui était installé sur le siège passager de sa voiture.

\- On va chez moi ? Fit Aki en reconnaissant le chemin.

\- Oui, tu as besoin d'une bonne douche et puis mieux vaut que tu prennes de quoi te changer au cas où même si je ne serais pas contre le fait de te voir te balader en tenu d'Adam.

Aki interrogea son amant du regard mais Anis se contenta d'esquisser un de ces énigmatiques sourires dont il avait le secret et qui avait le don de piquer à vif la curiosité du jeune musicien. D'ailleurs ce dernier savait qu'il n'en saurait pas plus.

Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour rejoindre l'appartement d'Aki. Une fois à l'intérieur, Anis tira son cadet vers lui pour le saluer comme il se devait. Tout en s'embrassant langoureusement, les deux hommes laissèrent leurs doigts courir sous le t-shirt de l'autre, poussant ainsi entre deux baisers, de petits soupirs de bien-être.

\- Tu viens sous la douche avec moi ? Demanda le bassiste qui sentait l'excitation le gagner.

\- J'aimerais bien mais on va être en retard, rétorqua son aîné en se détachant tant bien que mal de son petit-ami.

Aki l'interrogea à nouveau du regard mais ne reçut qu'un chaste baiser avant que son amant ne le traine jusqu'à la salle de bain.

\- Prends vite ta douche, moi je m'occupe de ton sac, déclara le chanteur avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain.

Aki arqua un sourcil mais n'insista pas. Apparemment leur temps était compté et il était curieux de savoir ce que l'homme de sa vie lui réservait. Sa douche ne dura qu'une dizaine de minute et ses cheveux étaient encore humides lorsque le bassiste arriva dans sa chambre avec une serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Aussitôt Anis releva les yeux vers lui. Aki était tellement craquant surtout avec ses piercings qui n'étaient visibles qu'une fois son t-shirt retiré.

\- Tu n'es pas très gentil de me donner autant envie alors que nous n'en avons pas le temps, soupira le chanteur qui était assis en tailleur sur le lit de son cadet.

Un sac de voyage ouvert était posé devant Anis qui semblait avoir fini. Aki s'approcha de lui et captura doucement les lèvres boudeuses de son amant qui ne résista pas à l'envie d'approfondir leur baiser. Est-ce qu'il tira Aki vers lui ou bien est-ce le bassiste qui perdit l'équilibre ? Dans le fond, ça n'avait aucune importance. Le fait est qu'Aki se retrouva allongé au-dessus de son amant qui ne se lassait pas de caresser son torse raffermi par le sport de combat qu'il pratiquait assidument.

\- Tu es un très vilain garçon Aki, murmura Anis en glissant ses doigts le long de son torse pour venir dénouer sa serviette.

La tension monta d'un cran entre les deux hommes qui partageaient baiser, air et salive sans parvenir à se décider sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Après tout ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps et une envie à satisfaire.

\- J'ai envie de toi mais je crois que ça ne serait pas très raisonnable. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça à la sauvette, murmura le plus âgé en repoussant doucement le bassiste sur le côté.

Aki se laissa docilement faire tout en esquissant une petite moue boudeuse que son petit-ami trouva adorable.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, murmura Anis. Moi aussi j'en ai très envie mais nous aurons bien assez le temps pour nous rattraper plus tard.

Le chanteur lui donna un chaste baiser puis se leva pour aller lui chercher de quoi s'habiller. Aki se redressa sur le dos et commença à fixer le plafond d'un air absent. La fatigue du live et les émotions que lui faisaient ressentir Anis avaient eu raison du peu d'énergie qui lui restait. C'est en sentant le lit s'affaisser à côté de lui que Aki tourna la tête vers son ainé. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire avant que le plus vieux ne l'aide à passer son t-shirt.

\- Pardonne-moi. Je te promets de me rattraper mais surtout que ça va le coup, déclara Anis en habillant son cadet qui se laissa prendre au jeu.

Une fois Aki prêt, Anis prit son sac de voyage, glissa sa main dans la sienne et le tira hors de son appartement. Dans l'ascenseur les deux hommes s'étreignirent amoureusement tout en s'embrassant tendrement mais en prenant garde à nos pas trop éveiller leur appétit sexuel.

\- Où es-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Demanda le bassiste une fois qu'ils furent installés en voiture.

\- Tu verras, répondit malicieusement Anis en prenant le volant.

Aki n'insista pas. Pourquoi se fâcher ou vouloir gâcher la surprise ? Et Anis était toujours plein d'imagination pour rendre chaque moment passé ensemble inoubliable. Là-dessus, Aki pouvait lui faire confiance. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'aéroport de Narita, un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du bassiste.

\- T'es carrément en train de m'emmener en voyage ! S'exclama le plus jeune.

Le sourire d'Anis fut une réponse suffisante à l'impatience de son cadet qui semblait excité comme un enfant à qui on venait d'offrir un cadeau.

\- Et tu ne sais pas encore où nous partons, déclara le chanteur en se garant.

Une étincelle brilla dans le regard du plus jeune qui sortit le premier pour récupérer leurs sacs dans le coffre.

\- Allons-y, fit le plus âgé en lui prenant son sac afin qu'ils puissent se tenir la main jusqu'aux portes du terminal.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu m'emmènes mais j'ai déjà hâte d'y être.

\- Moi aussi mais tu le saurais bien assez tôt.

Après un dernier baiser, les deux hommes se lâchèrent la main alors qu'ils entraient dans une salle un peu trop climatisée et bondée. Anis avait tout prévu. Il était de toute façon très organisé et Aki n'avait qu'à s'en remettre à lui. Il était d’ailleurs trop épuisé pour réfléchir même si l'excitation de ces vacances improvisées le maintenait encore éveillée alors même que l'avion avait décollé depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

Les deux hommes voyageaient en classe affaire où il n'y avait que deux sièges côte à côte. Anis releva l'appui bras qui séparait leurs sièges et attira son petit-ami contre lui pour l'aider à trouver le sommeil.

\- Je n'ai plus cinq ans tu sais, murmura le bassiste alors que sa tête reposait contre le torse de son amant.

\- Je sais mais ose dire que ce n'est pas agréable ce que je te fais, répondit son amant tout en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux sans cesser de lui caresser la nuque.

\- Tu as raison, ça fait du bien.

\- Ferme les yeux, tu verras ça sera encore meilleur.

Aki sourit contre son torse et s'exécuta. Les caresses d'Anis étaient divines et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Le bassiste dormit pendant presque tout le trajet et avant de s'endormir lui-même, Anis passa un certain temps à contempler la bouille d'enfant de son amant qui avait pourtant passé la trentaine depuis longtemps.

 

Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans la matinée à destination. Anis leur avait loué une villa dans un lotissement privé au cœur d'un havre de verdure et à deux pas d'une plage léchée par une mer d'un bleu azure d'une pureté sans pareille. Aki n'en croyait pas ses yeux alors que son petit-ami se contentait de sourire légèrement.

\- Tu verras nous y serons bien ici, lui dit-il en l'entrainnant à l'intérieur. Je nous ai aussi prévu un petit programme pour profiter des beautés du coin.

\- Mais la seule beauté dont je veux profiter là tout de suite c'est toi, rétorqua Aki en passant une main derrière sa nuque pour lui donner un langoureux baiser.

C'est leur ventre criant famine qui les interrompit. Aki grogna alors qu'Anis éclatait de rire.

\- Allons manger, profiter de la journée et je te promets ensuite de te faire passer une nuit inoubliable, déclara le chanteur.

Le bassiste acquiesça de mauvaise grâce, partagé entre son envie de manger et celle de dévorer son amant. Les deux hommes déposèrent leurs sacs dans leur chambre qui donnait directement sur la terrasse mais surtout sur la piscine puis quittèrent la villa, utilisant la voiture de location du chanteur pour aller manger en ville. Ils passèrent la journée à l'extérieur. Anis voulait être certains qu'ils ne céderaient pas à la tentation avant ce soir quant à Aki, il ne râla pas longtemps. Plus que le sexe, c'était le plaisir d’être en tête à tête avec l'homme qu'il aimait, qui comptait le plus pour lui ce qui ne les empêchait pas de se livrer à quelque rapprochement physique et surtout de se voler quelques baisers à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Ils ne rentrèrent qu'en fin de journée, après avoir fait quelques courses. Anis envoya Aki faire quelques brasses dans la piscine alors qu'il s'occupait de tout ranger. Lorsqu'il eut terminé ses préparatifs, il sortit prendre une photo de son bien-aimé avant de le rejoindre dans l'eau. Les deux hommes y restèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, s'étreignant et s'embrassant inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu’Anis mette fin au jeu en quittant l'eau.

\- Je vais nous préparer quelque chose à boire, déclara le plus âgé en commençant à s'essuyer.

Aki acquiesça et ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Anis avait déjà mis le riz à cuir ainsi que les légumes dans l'autocuiseur et le poisson au four. Tout ce que son cadet pu faire, fut de l'aider à préparer leur téquila qu'ils allèrent boire sur la terrasse, en compagnie du chien du propriétaire du lotissement, un certain Elvis venu voir si tout se passait bien.

\- Tu es parfait, soupira Aki en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant. Tu as préparé tout ça, tu t'es callé sur mon emploi du temps, tu as même prévu un pet-sitter pour mes animaux.

\- On pourra les appeler demain par skype si tu veux, rétorqua le chanteur en capturant tendrement ses lèvres. D'ailleurs crois-moi nous n'en avons pas encore terminé.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de mériter tout ça.

\- Si, parce que je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes partagèrent un langoureux baiser.

 

Il était presque 22h et Aki s'occupait de la vaisselle alors que son petit-ami s'était éclipsé dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'Anis revint, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de son amant et après avoir déposé un baiser dans son cou, il lui murmura :

\- Laisse donc ça et viens.

Aki sourit et voulu malgré tout terminer de laver leurs verres avant de se laisser trainer jusque dans la salle d'eau où un bain de pétales l'attendait.

\- Tu aimes ? Murmura le chanteur contre son oreille.

\- Seulement si je ne le prends pas seul.

Anis se contenta de sourire et Aki se dit que c'était sans doute ce qu'il aimait le plus chez lui, son sourire. Le chanteur le déshabilla lentement. Le bassiste se prêta au jeu, savourant les caresses de son amant qui l'effeuillait tout en embrassant par moment les parcelles de peau qu'il dénudait. Le plus jeune frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de son amant au niveau de son entrejambe. Le sourire d'Anis était plus qu'évocateur et pourtant rien ne se passa. Il était trop tôt pour ça. Le plus âgé se redressa, pris la main de son petit-ami et l'emmena jusqu'à la baignoire avant de lui murmurer :

\- Je veux te regarder te baigner.

Aki eut du mal à réprimer un sourire et entra dans l'eau. Anis prit une fleur et la glissa à l'oreille du bassiste avant de capturer délicatement ses lèvres.

\- Et moi je veux que tu viennes te baigner avec moi, rétorqua le plus jeune.

Le sourire de son amant lui répondit. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il se redressa, Anis commença à se déshabiller sous le regard avide de son jeune amant. Avant de se glisser dans l'eau, le chanteur le pris en photo ce qui fit éclater de rire Aki.

\- Fais donc un joli sourire à mes followers, déclara le plus vieux.

\- Tu plaisantes, tu ne vas pas la publier sur Insta !

\- Ben tiens, je vais me gêner.

Quelques clics plus tard, Anis entra à son tour dans l'eau. Aki vient immédiatement coller son corps au sien et tout en s'embrassant, les deux hommes commencèrent à s'explorer avec tendresse et avidité. Ils s'étaient retenus depuis la veille et à présent plus rien ne les pouvait les empêcher de se livrer à leurs passions.

\- Allons dans la chambre, murmura Anis alors que l'eau du bain commençait à refroidir. J'ai envie de te dévorer dans un endroit plus confortable.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui va me dévorer ? Se moqua le bassiste.

\- Oui, ce soir c'est moi aux commandes. Tu as été un très vilain garnement et je sais très exactement comment te punir.

Anis se redressa et sortit le premier du bain. Il tendit ensuite la main à son amant et l'aida à en faire de même. Après s'être rapidement séché, le chanteur tira Aki vers la chambre.

\- Attends, je n'ai pas encore fini de me sécher ! S'exclama le plus jeune.

\- Aucune importante car tu vas être bientôt humide de salive, répondit Anis en esquissant un large sourire.

Avant que le bassiste ne comprenne ce qui était en train de lui arriver, voilà qu'il se retrouvait étendu sur le dos dans le lit sur lequel Anis l'avait poussé avant de l’y rejoindre, s’installant ainsi au dessus de lui.

\- Tu sais que je suis affamé  mon chéri ? Murmura le plus âgé tout contre son oreille.

\- Moi aussi, répondit son amant en tournant la tête vers lui dans l’espoir de lui voler un baiser.

Anis s’écarta légèrement en souriant, profitant de surplomber son petit-ami pour le détailler attentivement.

\- Tu es magnifique Aki et tu te sculptes un corps terriblement appétissant.

Anis souda leurs lèvres tout en caressant le torse ferme du cadet attardant ses doigts sur son piercing au téton qu’il tira doucement.

\- Et j’aime toujours autant ça, ajouta-t-il en gardant son index contre son piercing.

Tout en continuant de jouer avec, Anis plongea son visage dans le creux du cou de son jeune amant, profitant d’y avoir accès pour le marquer longuement. Ils étaient en vacances pour un petit moment alors il pouvait se permettre de marquer son territoire et s’il en jugeait aux gémissements du bassiste, il avait l’air d’aimer ça.

\- Je vais te déguster et te dévorer toute la nuit Aki, murmura-t-il à nouveau contre son oreille avant de la mordre doucement et d’y engouffrer sa langue dedans.

\- Anis…, gémit le plus jeune un crispant une main dans ses long cheveux noirs.

\- Ne te retiens pas Aki.

Anis pouvait sentir le membre de son cadet se tendre contre le sien alors qu’il dévorait chaque parcelle de sa peau, descendant à chaque fois plus bas et laissant sur son passage un sillon de salive. Le chanteur s’attarda particulièrement sur ses tétons. Les piercings d’Aki avait tendance à l’exciter et il l’avait dévoré des yeux si longtemps qu’à présent, il ne faisait preuve d’aucune retenu.

\- Anis…, gémit à nouveau le bassiste en sentant la langue et les lèvres de son amant s’attarder sur son nombril.

\- Je sais, murmura le plus âgé en relevant son menton maculé de salive vers lui. Mais je ne fais que commencer.

Sur ces mots, Anis se redressa et tout en allant cueillir les lèvres de son jeune amant, il se glissa entre ses cuisses musclées.

\- Tu sens comme j’ai envie de toi mon Aki ?

\- Moi aussi j’ai envie de toi Anis.

\- Mais ce soir, c’est moi qui te fais du bien.

Sur ces mots, Anis repartit explorer son corps avec ses lèvres et sa langue, faisant ainsi longuement gémir son petit-ami jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive au niveau de son entrejambe gorgée de sang. Le chanteur observa avec appétit l’érection du bassiste tout en la caressant du bout des doigts. Il n’avait qu’une envie, l’embrasser et la sucer. Il savait aussi qu’Aki en mourait d’envie et c’était justement pour cette raison qu’il prenait tout son temps, le masturbant ainsi doucement entre deux coups de langue.

\- Tu as décidé à me torturer ce soir, Anis ?

\- Non, juste de te faire mourir de plaisir.

Sur ces mots, le chanteur referma ses lèvres sur le sexe tendu de son cadet qui poussa un long gémissement tout en crispant ses doigts sur les draps. Anis suçait divinement bien mais ce n’était que le début car après plusieurs longues minutes, le plus âgé se redressa en déclarant :

\- Ne râle pas, je n’ai pas fini.

Aki le suivit du regard. Anis alla jusqu’à son sac de voyage qu’il n’avait pas encore défait et en sortit un tube de lubrifiant. Un large sourire fendit le visage du plus jeune qui ne bougea pas d’un pouce, restant allongé et offert dans le lit, attendant avec une certaine impatience que son amant revienne le dévorer.

\- Mais avant de l’utiliser, je vais encore te faire un peu de bien, déclara Anis.

Aki l’interrogea du regard mais ne reçu qu’un sourire malicieux en guise de réponse avant que son amant ne disparaisse entre ses cuisses. Au lieu de s’occuper à nouveau de son entrejambe, Anis descendit plus bas, tellement qu’Aki écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors qu’il laissait échapper un gémissement plus aigües que les précédents. La langue d’Anis s’était glissée entre ses fesses et léchait avidement son intimité. C’était la première fois qu’il lui faisait un anulingus. C’était d’ailleurs la première fois qu’on lui en faisait un tout court et le bassiste devait avouer qu’associé à une masturbation, c’était divin !

\- Anis, s’il te plait… viens, gémit le plus jeune en crispant ses doigts dans les long cheveux noirs de son amant.

Ce dernier releva la tête vers lui en souriant avant d’enduire généreusement ses doigts de lubrifiant. Il referma à nouveau ses lèvres sur le sexe du plus jeune et tout en reprenant sa fellation, il introduisit un doigt en lui. Le visage d’Aki se crispa avant de se détendre lorsque l’index d’Anis commença à stimuler sa prostate au rythme de ses va et vient sur son sexe tendu. C’était tellement bon que les doigts du plus jeune se resserrent dans la chevelure de son ainé alors que ses gémissements s’intensifiaient.

\- Anis je viens…

Mais son amant l’avait devinait à la taille de son sexe, ses gémissements mais surtout au goût de sperme qu’il avait déjà dans la bouche. Aki était sur le point de jouir et pour l’aider à atteindre l’orgasme, son amant redoubla d’effort. Bientôt le plus jeune sentit une intense chaleur l’envahir en même temps qu’un frisson partant de son sexe parcourait tout son corps. Alors qu’il laissait échapper un gémissement plus roque que les précédents, il se déversa dans la bouche du chanteur tout en crispant un peu plus brutalement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Anis était content. Aki était si beau lorsqu’il jouissait. D’ailleurs le goût du sperme ne le rebutait absolument pas. C’était une partie de l’homme qu’il aimait et c’était toujours avec plaisir qu’il l’avalait.  

\- Viens, murmura Aki qui avait du mal à recouvrer son souffle.

Tout en souriant, Anis se redressa et s’étendit sur lui, profitant d’être encore entre ses jambes pour presser son sexe contre son intimité sans pour autant le pénétrer. Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent longuement avant que le plus jeune ne lui murmure :

\- Merci…

\- Mais ce n’est pas fini.

\- Alors viens.

Aki l’embrassa à nouveau alors qu’Anis pressait un peu plus son sexe contre son intimité humide de salive et de lubrifiant. Le plus jeune étouffa son gémissement de plaisir contre les lèvres de son amant qui apprécia chaque frottement de muscle alors qu’il s’enfonçait en lui. Aki était étroit et délicieux à dévorer dans tous les sens du terme.  Et comme à chaque fois qu’il lui arrivait de prendre les choses en main, Anis faisait en sorte d’en profiter un maximum mais également d’offrir à son jeune amant le plaisir qu’il méritait. Entre le rythme intense des coups de reins de son ainé et ses baisés passionnés, Aki avait bien du mal à respirer mais également à gémir. C’était si bon que ses doigts tremblants de plaisir se crispaient et griffaient par moment la peau douce et légèrement transpirante d’Anis. Ce dernier calait ses mouvements sur le plaisir du plus jeune jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent l’orgasme ensemble.

À bout de souffle, le chanteur donna un tendre baiser à son petit-ami avant de se retirer et de s’étendre à ses côtés. Aki vint aussitôt se caler contre lui pour profiter de ses caresses.

\- C’était bon, murmura le plus jeune encore un peu essoufflé.

\- Oui, répondit son amant en souriant.

\- Je ne pensais pas pouvoir jouir une deuxième fois.

\- Je t’avais dit que je m’occuperais particulièrement de toi, rétorqua Anis en glissant son index sous son menton pour lui faire relever le visage vers lui et l’embrasser.

Les deux hommes partagèrent un long et langoureux baiser avant de s’endormir dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

 

Le soleil se levait à peine à l’horizon lorsqu’Aki ouvrit un œil, puis l’autre. Anis dormait paisiblement contre lui. Ils avaient dû bouger durant la nuit car le chanteur lui tournait le dos et dormait dans ses bras. Le bassiste ne résista pas à l’envie de se redresser pour déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de son amant qui poussa un petit gémissement d’aise. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune qui sentait monter en lui l’envie matinale, surtout avec une si belle vision au réveil. Anis était si beau avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Quant à son métissage, il ne le rendait que plus appétissant.

À force de bisous, le chanteur finit par entrouvrir un œil et après avoir lâché un soupire, il lui murmura :

\- Tu es déjà réveillé mon ange ?

\- Oui et je suis affamé, répondit Aki en esquissant un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu n’en as pas assez eu hier soir ?

\- Si mais ce matin j’ai envie d’autre chose.

Sur ces mots, Aki pressa son érection matinale contre les fesses d’Anis qui lui tournait encore le dos. Un large sourire fendit le visage du plus âgé qui lui dit :

\- Je crois qu’on a perdu le lubrifiant dans les draps hier soir.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, je saurais bien le retrouver, rétorqua Aki en se penchant vers lui pour lui donner un langoureux baiser.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent, Anis bascula sur le ventre et lui dit d’une voix ensommeillée :

\- Tu sais, je me fais vieux j’ai besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Tu verras quand tu passeras la quarantaine.

\- N’importe quoi ! Tu es jeune encore, rétorqua le bassiste en déposant un baiser entre ses omoplates avant de disparaitre sous les draps.

Anis ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire en sentant le corps du plus jeune contre le sien. D’ailleurs il ne tarda pas à sentir ses lèvres mais surtout sa langue dans sa nuque puis au niveau de son oreille alors que des doigts froids et humides se glissaient entre ses fesses.

\- Tu as trouvé le lubrifiant, murmura Anis avant de pousser un petit gémissement en sentant l’index d’Aki passer son anneau de chair.

\- Oui, il n’était pas bien loin.

La respiration d’Anis devint plus bruyante à mesure que le bassiste explorait son intimité à la recherche de sa prostate. Lorsqu’il la trouva, le plus âgé poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir alors qu’un large sourire fendait le visage du plus jeune qui ne tarda pas à y mettre un second doigt.

\- Est-ce que c’est bon ? Souffla Aki contre son oreille.

\- Divin mais c’est toi que j’ai envie de sortir en moi, rétorqua Anis en se retournant légèrement pour lui réclamer un baiser.

Aki le lui offrit avant de retirer ses doigts pour les remplacer par son érection impatiente de s’enfoncer dans l’étroitesse du chanteur. Ce dernier poussa de longs gémissements en sentant son amant le prendre. Aki était bien équipé et le sentir en lui était aussi agréable et bon que de le prendre. Lorsqu’ils ne firent plus qu’un, Anis se tourna légèrement pour lui réclamer un autre baiser. Aki prit le temps de partager avec lui sa salive, tout en appréciant ses muscles contractés autour de son sexe tendu.

\- Fais-nous du bien mon amour, murmura le chanteur.

Il n’en fallut pas davantage au bassiste pour commencer à bouger et remplir la chambre avec leurs gémissements et soupirs de plaisir. Bientôt une fine pellicule de transpiration se forma sur le dos d’Anis, qu’Aki lécha avidement. Son amant était délicieux sous toutes les coutures et l’un comme l’autre savait profiter de chaque plaisir et de chaque moment.

Au bout d’un moment Anis crispa ses doigts sur les draps tout en criant un peu plus fort le prénom de son petit-ami. Il sentait son sexe grossir en lui, signe qu’il ne tarderait pas à le remplir de sa chaude semence. Cette idée l’excitata un peu plus et dans un dernier coup de reins d’Aki, le chanteur souilla les draps. Aki se crispa au dessus de lui, il était également venu et était parcouru du même frisson de plaisir qu’Anis.

Après s’être retiré, Aki bascula sur le côté et laissa Anis le tirer vers lui. Le chanteur resserra ses bras autour de lui et après avoir déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres il lui murmura :

\- Après le sexe, c’est la sieste. Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu et après on ira prendre le petit-déjeuner dehors. Je nous ai prévus un island hopping mais pour ça, on a besoin de prendre des forces.

Aki sourit contre le torse de son amant et se laissa bercer par sa respiration. Il était tôt et ils étaient en vacance, alors ils pouvaient bien trainer encore un peu au lit.


End file.
